sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Draga the Hutt
Draga the Hutt was born the sole scion of Gorgo Desilijic Morat, a prominent and wealthy member of the Desilijic clan. Draga grew in his father's home and learned the family business from his father. Gorgo the Hutt was a powerful hutt in his own right, but lacked the ambition of many of the other hutts of the Desilijic family, and was too blind to see the efforts of some of his clan to seize his power and wealth. The main instigator behind these plots was Zorba Desilijic Tiure, a highly influential Hutt within the clan. Draga watched furiously as his progenitor was passed up time and time again for lucrative new contracts, and was outraged when extremely profitable opportunities that were Gorgo's by right were handed over to Zorba's son, Jabba, an eager hutt no older than Draga who benefitted from his father's status. Draga attempted to get his father to act before it was too late, but Gorgo could not be made to see the danger he faced. Gorgo paid the price for his folly during a steam bath while discussing business with Draga. As the two were stretched out upon the hot salt rocks, a hired gank killer entered the bath house and attacked. Gorgo called for his guards, but none came. They had all been bought. As the assassin drew his blade, Gorgo's eyes filled with fear and he called for his son to save him. Draga watched resolutely as the assassin finished his task, and felt no pity as his father was butchered. When the assassin then turned on Draga, Draga knocked the killer down with a powerful sweep of his tail, and pinned him down under his massive girth. The assassin's head was pressed against the burning hot rocks, and the coarse texture of the coals was seared into half of his face, before he died screaming. Draga determined that the assassin had been hired by his cousin Jabba, in an attempt to seize all of Gorgo's wealth and power with one quick stroke. But Draga's survival compliacted Jabba's plans. Draga had some time before Jabba would strike again. If Jabba launched another attack too quickly, it would be clear to the rest of the clan who was behind the first attack, and Jabba would lose face for masterminding a failed operation. Draga used this time to his advantage, building up his resources, and his defenses. Soon, Draga was no longer a simple enough target and Jabba moved his attentions elsewhere. This left Draga free to begin plotting his revenge against Jabba. This would not prove an easy task. Jabba's wealth and influence had attracted to him many followers, flunkies, and guards who swarmed around him at all times like flies on meat. Jabba relied heavily on his toadying assembly, their allegiance bought but never earned. Secure in his desert fortress, the privilleged Jabba became egotistical, indulgent, lazy and corpulent. Draga felt a deep-seeded loathing for his privilleged cousin, and vowed that he would be a contrast in every way to the other hutt. As Jabba grew fatter and lazier, Draga grew stronger and more alert. Where Jabba would simply buy loyalties, Draga commanded the loyalty of his followers and ensured that he had either their respect or their fear. Where Jabba under- estimated his enemies, Draga analyzed them as he did Jabba. Draga became a warrior among Hutts. Renouncing the name Desilijic, he began seizing power from other hutts, allies and enemies of his former clan alike. He grew even more fearsome as he begun tattooing his massive bulk with primal designs. The first of his many tattoos was the most shocking: a dark jagged web that extends over half of his face. A reflection of the fate of the gank killer whose assassination attempt turned Draga's life around. Before Draga could finish building up the powerbase necessary to take on Jabba's empire, his chance at revenge was foiled by the death of Jabba at the hands of Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker. While alarmed that he could not kill Jabba himself, he was amused that Jabba's overconfidence had finally done him in. And the brother and sister had faced Jabba like warriors, besting him and his guards with deadly skill. Draga was impressed. With Jabba out of the way, Draga was able to seize even more control. Soon he commanded most of what was once Desilijic. The clan he had left behind was now under his control. But it was still not enough. Without personally defeating Jabba, it was a hollow victory. Finally he set his sights on opposing his dead cousin the only way he still could: by showing the galaxy that he was more capable than Jabba ever was. Draga would take everything that had once been Jabba's starting with his desert palace, and be more successful than Jabba had ever dreamed. This is now the goal that consumes him. After taking control of the abandoned palace, Draga ran into his first obstacle. Talon Karrde, the wily human smuggler who had once worked for Jabba, had gone solo and taken over much of Jabba's smuggling in the region. Since then Draga and Talon Karrde have clashed several times, in a turf war over Tatooine. A turf war that's not likely to end with both of them alive. Category:Hutts Category:Legends Category:Independent characters Category:Underworld Characters